


Abdominal Pain

by Astarte



Series: Nowhere Warm [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-03
Updated: 2001-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine neue Partnerin ist kompliziert genug, ohne dass sie düstere Erinnerungen weckt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abdominal Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Spielt nach TXF 8x07 Via Negativa. Das waren drei Premieren: Zum ersten Mal eine post-ep, erste Person und wichtiger Doggett.

_In and out of consciousness -  
Neither is much fun._

Scully vertraut mir nicht. Der Beweis des fehlenden Vertrauens? Sie lag im Krankenhaus. Sie ist keine dieser Frauen, die man leicht ins Krankenhaus bekommt. Ich weiß nicht viel von ihr, aber das weiß ich.

Woher ich das weiß? Sie ist Ärztin. Ärzte sind die schlechtesten Patienten, die man sich vorstellen kann. Sagte ein Freund von mir. Er musste es wissen, er war selbst Arzt. Er starb an Krebs. Er hatte es zu spät erkannt. Er war Onkologe. Ironie des Lebens.

Sie liegt zum dritten Mal seit ich sie kenne im Krankenhaus und ich kenne sie wirklich noch nicht lange genug, um das zu rechtfertigen. Die ersten beiden Male habe ich mir nicht viel dabei gedacht. Sie waren begründet, auch wenn ich nicht verstanden habe, warum sie länger als nötig blieb. Vielleicht war sie übervorsichtig im Bezug auf ihre Gesundheit. Eine Möglichkeit.

Falsch, wie ich später herausfand, als ich mich mit den X-Akten beschäftigte. Ich gebe zu, ich bin ein neugieriger Mensch und ich will wissen, mit wem ich zusammenarbeite. Wenn man seinem Partner vertraut, erhöht das die Chancen zu überleben. Diese Regel habe ich gelernt, sowohl in der Armee, wie auch später als Cop. Ich habe Partnerschaften erlebt, direkt wie indirekt, bei denen das Vertrauen in die Fähigkeiten des anderen fehlte, diese hielten nicht lange.

Entweder wurden sie durch Versetzung beendet oder durch die Sterbeurkunde.

Keine schönen Alternativen, vor allem weil eine Versetzung meinerseits unmöglich ist. Kersh hat einen Riegel vor diese Möglichkeit geschoben, den nur Mulders Wiederauftauchen lösen kann. Sie wird wiederum solange er verschwunden ist, nie freiwillig die X-Akten aufgeben.

Die zweite Alternative ist indiskutabel von beiden Seiten. Ich will sie nicht sterben sehen, dafür brauche ich keinen Traum, der mir das vor Augen führt. Sie ist eine zu gute Agentin, als das sie einen Partner - sei er ihr auch nur Übergangsweise zugeteilt - verlieren will. So schätze ich sie zumindest ein.

Tod, seltsam dieses Wort assoziiere ich immer mit Krankenhaus. Krankenhaus. Ich hasse allein schon dieses Wort. In einem Krankenhaus hat man keinen Einfluss mehr, egal ob als Marine, Cop oder Agent. Sie nehmen einem die Autorität aus den Händen, lassen einen liegen, um irgendwann mit einer Diagnose aufzuwarten, die einen niederschmettern kann oder aufatmen lässt. Egal ob als Patient oder Wartender, ich hasse Krankenhäuser. Es muss nicht mal jemanden betreffen, den ich mag, ein Zeuge oder Tatverdächtiger reicht aus, um mich unruhig werden zu lassen.

Krankenhäuser sind überdies schwer zu überwachen, Ärzte schirmen einen ab, Krankenschwestern neigen dazu einen wie ein Kleinkind zu behandeln. Jeder, der dort liegt, hat mein vollstes Mitgefühl. Sie lag wieder im Krankenhaus. Sie hat mein Mitgefühl, automatisch wie jeder andere auch. Gleichzeitig weckt sie in mir den Wunsch, die Wahrheit aus ihr heraus zu prügeln. Verdammt, ich habe genug Menschen in Krankenhäusern, auch in solchen, die diesen Namen nach westlichem Standart gar nicht verdient haben, verloren. Ich will wissen, was mit ihr ist. Ist sie ernsthaft krank?

Hey, Agent Scully, leiden Sie an einer tödlichen Krankheit? Ich frage aus reinem Interesse, weil ich wissen will, ob es sich lohnt, dass ich mich an Sie als Partner gewöhne. Nein? Gut, was ist unser neuster Fall? Telekinese? Oh interessant. Shit.

Und um zu erkennen, dass sie heute etwas beunruhigt hat, braucht man kein Hellseher zu sein, noch nicht einmal ihr Partner. Verdammt, ich hasse es, dass sie mich im Regen stehen lässt, ohne dass sie überhaupt etwas davon mitbekommt. Ohne dass sie sich einen halben Gedanken deswegen macht.

Bei der Durchsicht der X-Akten habe ich mir zuerst die vorgenommen, die sie direkt betrafen. Ich habe anschließend ein paar Kontakte spielen lassen, um Einsicht in ihre alten Krankenakte zu bekommen. Wenn sie etwas davon wissen würde, wäre ich ein toter Mann. Zumindest würde sie mir nie vertrauen. Okay, das macht sie im Moment schon nicht. Auch das weiß ich von ihr.

Sonst ist solch ein Eingriff in das Privatleben meines Partners, nicht meine Art, wirklich nicht, aber sie ist so zugänglich, wie der Mareangraben. Was ich herausgefunden habe, beruhigt mich keineswegs, weder ihre Krankengeschichte, noch ihr derzeitiges Verhalten.

Sie hat einiges mitgemacht an Mulders Seite, nicht nur den Verlust ihres Rufes.

Eine Krebserkrankung. Und sie hat ihre Behandlung damals abgebrochen, ebenso ist sie danach nur noch zu einer Routineuntersuchungen gegangen. Später wird zwar erwähnt, dass der Tumor dank eines Chips – Ernsthaft? Nein, ernsthaft? - geheilt wurde, aber wie das geschehen sein soll, bleibt unerklärt. Bei ihren restlichen Verletzungen ließ sie sich immer auf eigene Verantwortung entlassen, vorzeitig.

Also war meine erste Vermutung ihrer Gesundheit gegenüber falsch. Sie ist in diesem Punkt nicht anders als die restlichen Ärzte. Sie ist nicht übervorsichtig, schert sich nicht sonderlich drum. Also was könnte eine Frau wie Scully, freiwillig ins Krankenhaus bringen? Der Eintrag in das Einweisungsformular beinhaltete alles und nichts. Abdominale Schmerzen.

Sie lag wieder im Krankenhaus. Ich habe nicht die Absicht herauszufinden, warum.

Zumindest nicht ohne ihr Wissen. Das muss sie mir sagen. Aber ich versuche gerade meine Träume zu begründen. Sie ist schon vor Stunden gegangen. Aber ich will nicht schlafen. Mir bricht jetzt noch der Schweiß aus, wenn ich an mein Privatkino des Grauens denke.

Ich sollte sie töten. Ich hätte es auch beinahe getan. Warum ich sie töten sollte? Ob ich es wollte? Keine Ahnung. Wenn man diesen Traumdeutern glauben will, dann visualisieren sich die schlimmsten Ängste in einem Alptraum. Oder was einen beschäftigt.

Sie beschäftigt mich tatsächlich. Ständig. Nein, nicht sexuell. Sie ist eine attraktive Frau. Aber nicht mein Typ. Ich stehe mehr auf die exotischen Frauen. Dunkelhaarig. Groß. Ungebunden.

Aber sie beschäftigt mich, weil mein Leben von ihr abhängen kann. Nicht im Moment. Aber sie ist nun mal meine Partnerin. Wenn es hart auf hart kommt, muss ich vertrauen können. Ich vertraue ihr nicht. Ebenso wenig wie sie mir vertraut. Und sie ist krank. Allein bei dem Gedanken wird mir übel.

Verdammt. Zu viele Menschen habe ich durch Krankheiten verloren.

Krankheiten sind grausam, sie schleichen sich an bis es zu spät ist. Der Mensch sieht gesund aus, dabei ist er am sterben. Krebs. Leukämie. AIDS. Ich hatte genug davon in meinem Freundeskreis, um an Verwünschung zu glauben und es hat mich beinahe umgebracht, innerlich.

Als sich nach dem Golfkrieg die Fälle von Leukämie bei den Marines häuften, blieben meine Kumpels nicht davon verschont. Sie siechten dahin. Männer, die früher ohne Probleme einen Dreißig-Meilen-Marsch schafften, mussten in ihrem Bett beatmet werden. Urangeschosse. Nein, keine radioaktive Strahlung wird davon freigesetzt, Sir. Die Impfungen sind präventiv und die dreißig Seiten Verzichtserklärung nur Formsache. Sicher Army. Wir sehen uns nicht vor Gericht, weil der Termin schwer einzuhalten ist, wenn davor eine Beerdigung stattfindet.

Ich bin aus dem Chor ausgeschieden. Besucht habe ich sie weiterhin.

Ich saß hilflos daneben, hoffte, betete, weinte. Sie gingen und ließen mich zurück.

Mein erster Partner bei der Polizei starb an Immunschwäche. Er war schon HIV-positiv, als ich ihm zugeteilt wurde. Hätte ich dies zu dem Zeitpunkt gewusst, hätte ich mich versetzen lassen. Diskriminierung hin oder her, lieber einen Tadel, anstatt ihn leiden zu sehen. So saß ich auch an seinem Sterbebett, nach zwei Jahren Partnerschaft fühlte ich mich dazu verpflichtet. Das war bevor sich AIDS endgültig als Name durchsetzte und selbst von Ärzten noch die Schwulenkrankheit genannt wurde. Nicht hinter vorgehaltener Hand, sondern offen. Seine Familie war nicht da.

Er hätte Schande über sie gebracht. Er war nicht einmal schwul. Nur HIV positiv.

Ich denke heute noch, dass sie sich einfach den Anblick im Endstadium ersparen wollten.

Und Scully? Wird sie sterben? Ich weiß es nicht, aber Gott lass es nichts langsames sein, bitte. Das würde ich nicht aushalten. Ich will niemanden mehr langsam verrecken sehen. Ich habe genug Zeit in Krankenhäusern verbracht, dass mir allein schon beim Geruch von Desinfektionsmittel schlecht wird. Lieber den Fäulnisgeruch einer acht Wochen alten Leiche, als diesen penetranten Krankenhausgestank.

Wollte ich sie deshalb in meinem Traum umbringen? Nicht weil Tipet mich dazu angewiesen hatte, sondern weil ich sie nicht langsam sterben sehen will? Ist dies der Grund? Oh Gott.

Sie lag doch nur im Krankenhaus. Sie ist nicht tot. Sie wird nicht sterben. Sie lebt.

Wie lange noch? Diese Stimme in meinem Kopf will nicht verstummen. Diese Frage hatte mich Jahre meines Lebens begleitet, nachts wenn ich aus dem Krankenhaus kam, oder direkt aus dem Hospiz. Würden sie morgen noch da sein, wenn ich sie besuchen kam? Sie starben nach und nach. Gingen aus meinem Leben. Selten friedvoll, meistens so ausgezehrt, dass nur die Photos an die Männer erinnerten, die sie einmal waren. _So wie es bei ihr sein wird, verschwinde aus ihrer Nähe, John! Jetzt bevor du meinst, es ist deine Verantwortung sie auf ihrem letzten Weg zu begleiten._

Ich hätte sie beinahe enthauptet. Zum Teufel.

Besessenheit. Ja, ich kann Mulder wirklich verstehen. Ich weiß, was Besessenheit ist. Davon besessen zu sein, Sinn in all das zu bringen. Dass die Welt um einen herum stirbt. Dass es die anderen trifft und nicht einen selbst. Besessen von der Hoffnung, dass die Krankheiten zu besiegen sind. Ich wurde von meiner Hoffnung aufgefressen. Überwältigt von Statistiken und Prozentrechnungen, die stets Recht behielten. Der größte Teil geht. Der Anteil, den ich kenne, verliert. Bis ich selbst innerlich tot war. Ausgebrannt. Nur bin ich nicht der Typ, der vom Dach eines Krankenhauses springt. Ich war nahe dran. Zu nah.

So wie ich heute nahe dran war, mir eine Axt in die Stirn zu schlagen, um aus diesem Teufelskreis auszubrechen, von dem ich noch nicht einmal weiß, ob er überhaupt wieder begonnen hat. Geschweige den, ob er existiert. Sie wird nicht sterben. Sie lebt.

Dieses Bild von ihr in dem Krankenhausbett begleitet mich. Es ähnelt zu sehr anderen Erinnerungen, düsteren Erinnerungen, die ich normalerweise aus meinem Leben ausblende. Sie hat sie wieder mit einer Macht zum Vorschein gebracht, unter der ich zittere.

Bitte, Gott, lass es nichts langsames sein. Bitte.

Abdominale Schmerzen. Es ist nichts. Es ist in Ordnung. Sie lebt.

Wie lange noch?

„Sei still.“

_Since we fell in love with a bad idea?_  
Take your time.  
~Matthew Good Band – In Love with a Bad Idea~


End file.
